Time Away
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Yuri falls from his horse crossing a moat and Conrad goes to save him. Instead they end up both being transported to Yuri's Homeworld. Conrad & Yuri pairing. My First attempt. And I love Yuri's mum so I went all out on her in the story!


**Time Away**

By: Shin Sankai

----------------------------

For the entire day Yuri and his companions, this being Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter and even the aloof Gwendal and a flurry of soldiers had been heading towards a town in the west. All that Yuri had wanted to do was get off his horse; his butt was extremely sore. Wolfram's name calling was slowly getting to him and it was far too hot to be riding all this way just to investigate a rumour. Why all of them had to go, Yuri was not sure. Though he knew it was foolish of him to think in such a way, but all he wanted to do was sit in front of an air-conditioner back in his original homeland.

"Uwaa, atsui…" Yuri mumbled, eyes droopy as he leaned forward, the noon sun beating down upon his head. It didn't help that he was fully clothed in an outfit one would consider someone to wear during winter either.

"Heika, please be patient, they are lowering the bridge for us." Yuri turned to stare at the handsome man sitting prominently on his horse, dressed in his military uniform, sword at his side and that smile on his face. It was always there; friendly, welcoming, but to Yuri those smiles never reached into his hypnotising brown eyes.

"Conrad…" Yuri murmured, starring up and over into those eyes that never lied to him, as they fully read his discomfort. There was a moat protecting the village from unwanted guests, but they had been accepted for Gwendal had sent word that they'd be travelling within the area. Gwendal was smart and always prepared and Yuri was thankful for it. When the bridge was fully lowered, Yuri was the first to cross, anxious to get off his horse.

That of course did not go according to plan. The horse Yuri rode on decided to play up, something spooking it as it began to buck wildly. Yuri was yelling and trying to hold on tight to the reigns, but his sweaty hands slipped from the leather straps and he fell off, a gasp leaving his lips as he fell over the bridge, plummeting towards the water below. He listened to Wolfram and Gunter frantically yell his name and his black eyes grew wide as he watched Conrad jump off his horse, onto his own and then dive over the bridge, falling towards him.

"HEIKA!" Conrad had yelled before Yuri hit the water, lungs bursting for air and eyes wide as his hand reached desperately out to cling onto Conrad's.

----------------------------

Yuri gasped awake, eyes snapping open to look up into a cloudy sky. He sat up, noticing he was within a large fountain at a park he frequented when he was a child. As a backdrop towards the vacated park he saw the familiar city he was born in.

"I'm home…" Yuri muttered to himself.

"Heika!" Snapping his head to the left, Yuri's blurry eyes made out the jogging figure heading towards him also dripping wet. Droplets of water rolled down Conrad's handsome face, brown locks of hair spiking up as he ran a hand through his thick bangs. "Daijoubu desu ka, Heika?" He'd bent on one knee, hand out and a gentle smile, which this time Yuri thought reached up into his warm eyes. Perhaps it was because there was no one else from the Kingdom to witness such a lapse in Conrad's usual hectic and straightforward lifestyle.

"Stop calling me that!" Yuri pouted and took Conrad's hand, the taller man helping him up. He stumbled, one ankle sore and fell into the open arms of his protective guardian.

"Yuri!" The young Maou couldn't help but slump against Conrad hearing him voice his name in concern. Strong arms, which were always gentle with him lifted him to sit on the rim of the fountain. His black orbs watched Conrad inspect his ankle, having removed his shoe. "You will need some ice on this Heika." Brown met black and Conrad tilted his head slightly at the 15 year olds scrunched face. "Yuri… I shall take you home." Turning his back to his Maou, Conrad bent down, hands out encouraging his young master to climb onto his back.

"Co-Conrad…?"

"You are injured and it will take far too long for you to walk on your own. I will carry you. Onegai _Yuri_." The soldier knew he would win over the young Maou as he softly pleaded for him to listen to what he said…and spoke his name too. It didn't take long till he felt Yuri lean into him, his arms moving over his shoulders to hold on tight. Just as Conrad stood up, the clouds opened and it began to rain.

"Mou…" Yuri mumbled as he dropped his head on Conrad's left shoulder, turning his face into his neck, secretly smelling the scent of the older man.

"What is it about humans that they complain so much about the weather, be it rain or shine? Can you never be happy?" Conrad questioned absentmindedly and received no answer. He turned his head slightly, squinting his eyes through drenched bangs and found Yuri was asleep.

"Yuri…" Conrad's smile softened even more and he continued on his way.

----------------------------

Conrad had stood many times outside the Shibuya home when he visited it long ago when Yuri had been born. He had after all, protected Julia's soul until it was reborn again…this time in a very adorable baby boy who'd giggled up a storm and handed him a very precious item he still kept in his office to this day.

Adjusting the weight of Yuri slumped against his back, Conrad knocked on the door, pretending that his heart was not beating heavily within his chest as it opened to reveal a very familiar woman.

"Ah!" Mrs Shibuya couldn't say much at all as a flush rushed across her cheeks as she stared up into brown eyes she'd seen several times in the past.

"Shibuya-san, you are still as lovely as ever." Conrad stated with a grin, making the mother blush even more.

"What happened to Yu-chan?" She finally voiced as she ushered Conrad inside her home, she dressed in a plain blue dress, a white and pink apron over the top and house slippers.

"There was a small accident, but he is fine, just sleeping off his exhaustion."

"Quickly come this way, he needs to be dried off and placed in bed." Conrad quietly followed Yuri's mother upstairs, eyes trailing to the family photos on the walls. Conrad eased Yuri off his back and stood dripping wet as he observed Yuri's mother make a fuss over him while he was unconscious. Within minutes the young Maou was dried, changed and resting within his large single bed.

"Weller-san…"

"Conrad…" He corrected her lightly.

"Conrad-san, please come this way. You must shower and change yourself. I'll take your…things…" Brown followed Yuri's mother's gaze to see his sword still attached to his belt and quickly detached it and placed it against Yuri's desk.

"I did not mean to bring this with me." Just starring down into her warm enquiring gaze Conrad felt compelled to explain. "Heika fell off his horse and towards the water below. My first instinct was to protect him, however I too was transported back to his homeland."

"Maa, Yu-chan is so lucky to have you!" Shibuya-san gushed while ushering Conrad out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He was waved off and pushed into the bathroom.

"I shall bring you some clothes to wear."

The hot water felt good on Conrad's muscles as he stood beneath the spray of water. It'd been so long since he'd been back here it was bringing forth several past memories, both nice ones and sad ones. _Julia…_The knock on the door startled him as it creaked open slightly, Mrs Shibuya bringing him clothes to wear and stealing away his own to be placed in the wash. He was lucky he had the hot water turned up so high as it fogged the glass from the pretty housewife being able to see anything. Even for someone like Conrad, being seen by Yuri's mother would be slightly embarrassing. And just at the mere thought of the young Maou he turned off the water, dried and got dressed and quietly headed back into the teenager's room to check on him.

Conrad stood at the foot of the bed, watching Yuri take in deep breaths. His eyes moved away from the boy to gaze about his bedroom. He truly did love baseball. The creaking of the door meant Mrs Shibuya had come to find him.

"If Yu-chan has been working hard, he sleeps for quite sometime. Would you like to come and have something to eat Conrad-san?"

"Aa…" He throatily muttered and followed Yuri's mother down the hallway, downstairs and into the open kitchen and dining area. He insisted on helping but was ushered to sit at the table instead. He watched her putter around in the kitchen, a soft tune escaping her lips.

"Arigatou Shibuya-san."

"Mm?" Her gentle smile was focused on him even if a slight look of confusion crossed through her eyes at the thanks she received.

"For trusting me to protect your son."

"There is no other I trust more then you to always be by Yu-chan's side."

"Okaasan…?" The two of them turned to face a new house occupant.

"Ah, Sho-chan!" Conrad stood from his chair as he watched the elder Shibuya son come into the kitchen, pulling a face slightly when his affectionate mother gave him a hug. There eyes met and Conrad wasn't surprised to see Shibuya Shori's narrow slightly at him.

"Conrad-san brought Yu-chan home. He's sleeping in his room and I was making him something to eat. Won't you join us Sho-chan?" There was no way anyone could say no to this woman as she stared pleadingly up at her newest 'victim'.

----------------------------

Mrs Shibuya sat at the head of the table, Conrad and Shori on either side of her. She glanced between both men as they each silently took their first bite of her omelette.

"Oishi Shibuya-san." Conrad complimented the mother and she gushed happily. Shori had been eyeing the situation quietly and knew if it were possible pink hearts would currently be floating about his mother as she basked in _that_ man's words.

"Tadaima…" Came a yawned greeting from the entranceway into the kitchen and dining area.

"Ah, Yu-chan come and eat with us!" Black eyes darted open at the 'us' since it rarely happened in his household and stared at his brother.

"Shori-niisan…" That's when he moved to his mother's smiling face and then the standing man that was next to her. Those warm brown eyes and gentle smile focused once more only on him.

"CONRAD!" Yuri was officially panicking now. "F-Fancy seeing you here…" The young Maou laughed nervously as a puzzled look crossed the swordsman's face.

"Does Heika think you do not know about…?" Conrad needn't go further as Yuri's mother nodded in affirmation.

"EH?" Yuri was near hyperventilating.

"Mou, Yu-chan, Mama is not silly. Papa told me everything before we were even married." The young Maou needed desperately to sit down and slumped into a chair beside his elder brother. He was smacked lightly on the head by the rolled up newspaper.

"Baka…"

"Shori-niisan…" It was as though a weight had been lifted from Yuri's shoulders, as he finally understood that he needn't hide so much anymore since his family knew all about Shin Makoku.

----------------------------

The table was cleared of food and much to the dismay of Yuri's mother Conrad helped her wash up. He smiled gently down at her when he asked to help, since she'd gone out of her way to make him comfortable in her own home and she couldn't say no.

"Ah, Conrad, I should take you on a tour!" Yuri brightly voiced as the strain of being in the Maou Kingdom left his shoulders. No ordeals to take care of, no Gunter wanting to hug the life out of him and _no_ Wolfram period!

"You do recall that I have been here before Heika." Conrad watched his face scrunch up. He could not correct himself as he listened to Shibuya-san make a slight 'tsk' sound at her youngest child.

"Yu-chan, you forget that Conrad-san was the one who stopped and let me share his taxi with him when I was about to give birth to you. Ah, he was so handsome…"

"A-Aa…" Yuri nervously remarked as he and his elder brother once more observed their mother blush lightly at the memory.

"You are still just as lovely Shibuya-san." Shori was ready to gag himself and Yuri made a face when his mother affectionately swatted Conrad on the arm, the hue on her cheeks darkening. The freeness in which Conrad spoke to his mother, a past he hardly knew anything about made the young Maou twitch slightly.

"Conrad lets go out somewhere." He snapped and stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he placed on his sneakers. He was out the door in seconds and it didn't take long for Conrad to head towards the door (after bowing his thanks to Shibuya-san) and slipped into a pair of black and grey sneakers, which were near the front entrance. He absently reminded himself to apologise to Shori-san for taking his shoes as he rushed after his young charge.

"HEIKA!" The swordsman yelled, several bystanders turning to look at him strangely as he caught up to the fuming 15 year old. They walked in silence until they reached a park where some kids were throwing a baseball around. Yuri ventured further in, coming to rest on a bench as he overlooked the children laughing gaily.

"You know…" Black orbs looked up and over at Conrad. He was standing to the side of the bench and he couldn't help but suck in air, as he finally took a good hard look at him. Conrad was dressed all in black. Several buttons on the shirt were undone and exposing his lean muscular chest beneath, the material ruffling against his tall frame as a breeze blew through the park. "I've been here quite a few times in the past."

"Huh?" Yuri responded intelligently, eyes widening slightly at the pained look flashing through Conrad's eyes. He always hid so much of himself it hurt Yuri immensely.

"I was entrusted with Julia's soul by The Great One. Here was where I met the man who was intrusted with His Eminence's soul." Yuri's eyes widened as he spoke of Murata. "I vowed that the reincarnation of Julia's soul would be very much like the sun, a light for those who only knew darkness for so long. A beacon to shine on those who sometimes felt all hope was lost to them. I am glad my wishes were answered." Yuri's heart sped up as Conrad glanced down at him, that serene smile on his face.

Unfortunately, the moment broke when a baseball hit Yuri in the shin.

"Gomen nasai!" One of the children voiced apologetically and Yuri picked it up, shaking his head and threw it back over to the children. They made slight sounds of awe at Yuri's throw but quickly went back to playing catch.

The young Maou tried to calm his beating heart when Conrad sat down next to him. From the corner of his eye he watched the Lord stretch out on the bench, arms splayed across the backing and long legs spread out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other. He was starring wistfully up into the blue sky, large fluffy clouds milling by.

"Co-Conrad?"

"Mm?" Yuri gulped down the lump in his throat when the said man turned his face to gaze over and slightly down at him. The breeze whipped brown locks of hair about his face and Yuri lost whatever it was he had wanted to say.

"Ah, those clothes, they really suit you."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder if Shibuya-san would allow me to take them back with me."

"Okaasan would give you anything." Yuri muttered under his breath as he finally got a first look at how smitten his very own mother was with regards to Conrad.

"I saw you several months after you were born." Conrad's eyes were still looking up into the sky but he knew the young Maou was intently starring at him, hope surely rushing through his black eyes as he was finally revealing small amounts of his past. A past very few knew about. "I needed to make sure you were safe…and that you were truly the new Maou of our Kingdom. I was in this very park. Your mother was sitting right here, where I am now. She was fast asleep and you were in your pram, right at her side, gurgling merrily away. I walked on over and looked down at you, to see if you were truly real. Your dark eyes opened to stare at me…and you smiled. You were merely months old and yet somehow it was like you knew who I was. You lifted up your hand and gave me a most precious gift, one that still remains within my office to this day."

"A gift?" Yuri questioned and watched Conrad nod, those warm brown orbs focusing on him once more.

"Aa, a most precious gift. You'd had it since you were born, were always holding it, but when you held it out to me, to take it, to keep it safe, I couldn't help but do so."

"A gift…" Yuri was trying to remember back when he was a baby, but couldn't of course. His face scrunched as he'd seen many albums littered with hundreds of photos, lots of them embarrassing ones and one flashed in his mind instantly.

"The rubber duckie! You have it Conrad?"

"You entrusted me with it and one day I'll show you just how well I've taken care of it." Yuri jerkily nodded his head and observed Conrad's eyes focus on the clouds above. "From that moment on, I knew I would do anything to protect that smile." Yuri bowed his head, hoping to hide the pink hue rushing pleasantly across his cheeks. His eyes blinked several times when Conrad had stood up from his lounging seated position to bow before him.

"Co-Conrad?" Yuri too stood up, his hand reaching out to grab hold of the swordsman's shoulder. He so hated it when Conrad placed ranks between them.

"I never apologised enough for leaving your side." Yuri knew he was speaking of the time when Conrad had seemed to betray Shin Makoku and went to live with the human enemies. The wind blew once more, parting Conrad's shirt, one of the arrows scar prominently showing against his tanned skin. Yuri gulped down the lump in his throat, willed the tears away as he made Conrad lift his upper body to stand upright once more, their eyes connecting.

"You were following orders given down to you. It hurt that you left, I can't deny that, but you were doing it for me, for the Kingdom. No one can blame you for this…and if they ever did, I would not hear of it." Conrad watched a pout cross over Yuri's face. "Just…don't ever do it again…" Hearts swelled as the two men continued to stare at each other. Conrad smiled once more, his lips parting to voice Yuri's name before he quickly stepped closer, shocking the young Maou slightly.

"Gomen nasai!" Yuri turned his head, only to have Conrad's arm in the way of the children as he'd caught the baseball within his firm hand. Yuri took a quick step back when he felt a relieved sigh coming from Conrad rush warmly across his ear. He hoped to any God that his blush was down to a minimum at being in such close proximity of the swordsman. He blinked several times when Conrad placed the baseball into both his hands.

"Why don't you join them?"

"Demo…"

"It's alright, I'll watch from here. Go have fun, Yuri." The opened mouth smile spread across the 15 year olds face as he nodded his head and ran over to the younger children.

----------------------------

The sun had begun to set as Yuri and Conrad made their way back to the Shibuya residence. Yuri had once again exhausted himself out and Conrad was carrying him home, the young Maou's head slumped against his right shoulder, warm exhalation fanning against the side of his neck while Yuri's arms were clasped lightly around his shoulders.

Just like before Conrad knocked on the door and this time Shori was the one to answer it. He stepped aside to allow Conrad in and they both headed upstairs to Yuri's room. Conrad placed the youngest Shibuya onto the bed and sat beside him, fingers brushing black hair away from closed eyes.

"Conrad…" Yuri mumbled in his sleep and the man in question leaned closer, catching the rest of the mumble. "Don't go…" The elder man stood up, placing the blankets over Yuri after he removed his shoes and turned to head for the door only to stop in his tracks as Shori stood there, leaning against the wall beside it, arms crossed and that narrowed look on his face once more.

"If you are the one he always thinks about…then please, don't ever leave his side." Conrad's eyes grew wide at the assumption before he bowed low to the elder Shibuya son. He listened to the door click shut and turned his soft gaze towards the resting boy in bed.

"Yuri…"

----------------------------

Sometime during the middle of the night Yuri awake from sleep, stretching his arms only to smack into a hard body, which grunted lightly but did not awaken. At this Yuri quickly sat up in bed, eyes blinking at the pale light in his room. His desk lamp was on and black quickly focused on the slumbering face that belonged to Conrad. His cheeks felt warm, as he openly looked the Lord over. He was resting against the head board of his large single bed, on the side he had not taken up when he was tucked in by the said man and what made his heartbeat pulse rapidly was the simple fact that his protector was only dressed in the pair of black trousers his mother gave him to wear. The black shirt was scrunched on the floor with the sneakers he'd been wearing earlier that day. He looked unguarded in sleep and even more handsome. And this time around Yuri got to see all of Conrad's scars littering across his firm chest and abdomen area. There were small puckered ones if you looked hard and close enough, but the most that stood out where the arrows Conrad had been hit with protecting (penitence he remembered him voicing for the betrayal) him and then there was the one around his arm which had been sliced off and then replaced. At the slight touch he gave to the one so close to his heart, the swordsman moaned, eyes fluttered and then snapping open, dark and not so quite alert having been disturbed from slumber.

"Gomen nasai Conrad." Yuri muttered in embarrassment for having awoken the man. He knew the Lord never got enough sleep, he could just tell by the way his shoulders slumped on some days. And the chance he had to have a decent nights rest without worrying about Shin Makoku was ruined because _he_ hadn't been thinking straight and had _wanted_ to touch the very man who was now looking directly over at him.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Conrad sat up straight, hand reaching out the brush against the young Maou's forehead.

"I-I'm fine." Yuri brushed the warm hand away, pulse accelerating at the touch. "Ano…Conrad?" He glanced up at the man to see he had Conrad's full attention. "W-Why are you in bed with me?"

"You asked me to stay with you." Conrad's grin grew, as Yuri blushed red. The young Maou was trying to splutter out a response, but could utter nothing when Conrad lay fully down on the bed, his brown bangs splaying across the white of the pillow. "We should rest Yuri. Tomorrow we should think of how to get back to the Kingdom. The others must be worried sick." Yuri went to turn off the lamp and was guided back to his bed by the moonlight shining through his window. With yet another lump in his throat the 15 year old climbed over Conrad's larger form and sunk back into the mattress where he'd previously been. He felt safe against the man who was placing the covers over the both of them and couldn't help but sigh happily when a warm hand caressed the side of his face, before enclosing him in a light protective embrace.

"Oyasumi Yuri…"

----------------------------

The next morning found Yuri alone in his bedroom. He rolled over, feeling the coldness of the spot next to him and snapped awake. He sat up on his shins, hair spiked in all directions as he gazed about his bedroom. He came to the spot where Conrad had rested his sword against his desk and his eyes grew wide as it was no longer resting there. He flew out of bed, reefed open his door and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining area.

"Okaasan, Conrad's gone!" He'd startled his mother as she jumped on the spot before turning to face him, confusion in her brown orbs. "His sword isn't in my room anymore!" Yuri was unable to go any further when he was once again smacked on the head by the rolled up newspaper as Shori entered the room.

"Baka, its by the front door." Yuri sighed in relief, sinking into one of the dining room chairs and placed his head on the table. He received another smack for doing that and sat back up just as he heard the front door open. The three Shibuya's turned towards the entrance and in walked Conrad dressed once more in his military uniform.

"Maa, Conrad-san, you look so handsome in uniform!" Both sons sighed as their mother praised the ever-smiling Conrad. "Demo, you cut your hair though." Yuri's eyebrows rose as he watched his mother sigh disappointingly. "I must say, you were much more handsome with longer hair."

"Huh?" Yuri confusedly responded once more.

"That was quite sometime ago Shibuya-san." Conrad replied in kind as Yuri's mother fussed once more over him. His eyes met Yuri's for a moment before all of them turned to watch her go through a set of draws.

"Okaasan?" Yuri questioned as she began to mumble to herself.

"Ah, ha! Mitte Yu-chan, isn't he handsome?" A photo was thrust into his face and Yuri blinked several times as he pulled it away to look down at it. "It's one of my most precious photos, alongside all the ones with you dressed up Yu-chan. Ah, you were so cute back then." Yuri was gazing down at a photo with him as a baby held in arms that he'd been held in before, both last night and many months ago when Conrad had jumped off his horse to hug him around the shoulders. His eyes were glued to the stoic expression on the man's face and then looked over at the Conrad he new now. He blinked, almost seeing the silhouette of a suit against Conrad's form before gazing down at the photo once more. His hair was dishevelled and long, the rich brown strands falling against the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Conrad…you…"

"We should be getting back to Shin Makoku."

"Ah, about that…"

"I asked His Eminence to help us."

"MURATA?" Yuri voiced loudly as Conrad nodded his head.

"He's waiting in the park for us."

"I'll wait outside for you." This translated to Yuri as 'I'll leave you alone with your family so you can say goodbye to them' and he watched his protector and the man he'd grown to… The thought was squashed when he glanced down at the photo once more.

"Okaasan, Conrad, he's not…smiling in this."

"Silly Yu-chan, Conrad-san didn't start smiling until he finally met you again." Black orbs widened at the comment and stared up at the loving facial expression coming from his mother. "Take that with you and treasure it always."

"Mm!" Yuri rushed out and went upstairs to get ready.

"Must you encourage him to think of _that_ man all the time?"

"Mama cannot help it, he's just so handsome!" Shori fought off the notion to roll his eyes at hearing this comment over and over again. He ended up making a slight 'ack' sound when his mother hugged him suddenly. "Don't worry Sho-chan, there is no need to be jealous of him. Even if Yu-chan wants only to be with him, we all know that you will always be Yu-chan's big brother! Mama will always love the both of you no matter what!" Shori sighed in exasperation. Really, his mother was quite a strange woman. However, if she was to always be this way about _him_ then there was no way Shori could dislike him for too much longer.

"Sayonara!" The door slammed closed and the Shibuya household fell silent.

"Okaasan, can you let go of me now?"

----------------------------

Yuri and Conrad walked towards the park, the both of them heading towards the fountain where Murata was waiting for them, he dressed in his black school uniform like Yuri was and facing the opposite way they were walking.

"C-Conrad?"

"Mm? Nani?"

"Err, nothing."

"Heika…?"

"Oi, Murata!" Yuri covered up his unease as he waved towards 'His Eminence' as those in Shin Makoku called him. When they exchanged greetings Murata clapped his hands together and stepped into the fountain. The park was void of any other people and so no one would look at them strangely. Before Yuri could step in, Conrad's hand rested lightly against his shoulder. He turned to gaze up at the man in question.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend time in your home with you and your family Yuri." The joy that rushed through Yuri was evident on his face; even Murata had caught it. He turned his back to the two men, allowing them a private moment.

Conrad was no fool either, he'd seen Murata do just that and remembered to thank him at a later date. He smiled down at his young Maou, his hand dropping from the boys shoulder to slowly fall against his hand, their fingers entwining slowly. Over the period they had finally been united, Conrad recognised the emotions flashing in Yuri's dark eyes. He saw admiration and respect. It did not take long for it to change to adoration and perhaps even love. It frightened Conrad some; the way Yuri could openly express his feelings the way he did, even if not voiced in words. He'd known the Maou since he'd been born, since even before that as he'd been the one to protect him all this time. There was nothing Lord Conrad Weller did not see within the 15 year old.

"Shall we go?" Conrad questioned, the gentle smile once more reaching warmly into his eyes. This Conrad Yuri liked a lot better then the photo version. This Conrad smiled at him.

"Together?" Yuri voiced softly as Conrad had stepped over the rim of the fountain, both of his hands taking his now.

"Aa, Itsumo…" And just as Yuri openly smiled, the world spun and he came up coughing and spluttering. He was on his back, on one of the many stoned pathways in Shin Makoku and turned his head to glance to his right.

"I'm back…"

"Heika?" He turned to face the voice to see Conrad looking down at him. He was kneeling over his form and Yuri couldn't help but bring up a hand, fingers brushing against short and damp strips of hair against the nape of Conrad's neck. He was certain the swordsman shuddered slightly at the caress.

"Ne, Conrad?" Yuri voiced softly as he was helped to his feet. For a fleeting moment he wondered where Murata had gone, but the thought left him as he focused back onto welcoming brown eyes. "Can you grow your hair out, like in the photo. So I can see what Okaasan is talking about?" The silence was thick and Yuri became distressed as Conrad continued to stare quietly down at him.

"Is that an order Heika?" Conrad was a smart man and knew how to bait his catch.

"Mou, Conrad! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Yu-" The 15 year old Maou could voice nothing as lips fell softly, chastely against his own. His black orbs were wide in shock as he was starring into loving brown ones.

"Hai, Hai Yuri." The Maou blushed deep red, fingers pressing against his lips softly. "For you, anything."

The moment was broken when yelling could be heard. Yuri groaned at the voices. It was Gunter and Wolfram rushing towards them. They were arguing with each other about who Yuri belonged to, but the Maou didn't need to think anymore about them when an experienced hand clasped his own and his eyes fixated on Conrad's once more.

"Let's disappear for longer next time ne?" Yuri truly did wish he could do such a thing with the very man and instead would forever remember the short time they spent in his homeland and hoped it would happen again.

The young Maou laughed as he held on tighter to the hand that would forever be joined with his, eyes beaming up at the warmth and affection held in Conrad's, a rich smile decorating his now hypnotising lips just for him.

The last fleeting thought Yuri had as he and Conrad fled the Kingdom grounds was what facial expression he'd get from Conrad if he slapped him on his left cheek.

----------------------------

**End.**

Authors Notes: My very first KKM story and centred around Yuri and Conrad. It is my favourite pairing, besides the pairing of Gwendal and Anissina. If you read it till the end, thank you very much. It didn't turn out as originally planned, but that's probably because I lost interest in KKM. I still watch it, but I'm selfishly only eyeing it off because of Conrad, as he's my favourite. This story truly doesn't have much of a plot and in the end its more like my way of giving the pairing of Conrad and Yuri a go as there isn't a lot about them out there.


End file.
